Love Has a Place
by lia-finn
Summary: When two people cannot move on, cannot move past what they feel for each other, what else is there to do but give it a name and deal with it. Sequel to Tears in the Night. SC


Title: Love Has a Place  
  
Author: Lia  
  
E-Mail Address: fairyland15@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Angst, Romance Tim/Calleigh  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: When two people cannot move on, cannot move past what they feel for each other, what else is there to do but give it a name and deal with it.  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine. Belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. No infringement is intended. No money is being made with this.  
  
Author´s Note: Thank you Pat for beta. This is a sequel to Tears in the Night. Thank you so much all who reviewed. Oh, and Jackie, I don´t usually write sequels, so I kinda blame you for this :) Please, send feedback, it keeps me writing. Thanks, and enjoy the story.  
  
-----------  
  
One drink, was what he had been told a few hours before. He let out a soft chuckle and emptied his fourth beer and signaled the waitress for another one. He glanced around the full bar to find his friend. He hated that place, and still he was there again.  
  
Another cold beer was placed in front of him on the table and he glanced at the young waitress. She gave him a flirting smile, and he knew she would leave with him after finishing her shift if he were to ask her. And for a moment he thought about it. But he shook his head a little, and she leaned down to whisper in his ear. He chuckled at her suggestive words and took a long sip of his beer.  
  
"I´m sure, but I´m not a good company tonight." He said softly.  
  
With a last longing glance she finally gave up and left him with his beer. He rubbed his tired face and glanced toward the bar counter where his friend sat, to his surprise, alone. He finished his beer and walked to him.  
  
"Where´s your girl?"  
  
Eric looked up from his beer and nodded towards the dance floor before turning his attention back to his friend. "You´re leaving?"  
  
Not taking his eyes off from the dance floor, Tim nodded his head.  
  
"Don´t go to her." Eric warned. He had known about them for a while, before he had turned her down some weeks ago.  
  
And he shook his head as a no.  
  
Minutes later he sat in the air conditioned cab and the slurred words leaving his lips didn´t tell the driver his home address, but hers.  
  
And when she opened the door for him he breathed out her name and the fear that she would hate him, ask him to leave, made him weak. She said nothing as she pulled him inside and closed the door. And for a long moment he stared at her, and she felt good as his eyes ran up and down along her body.  
  
He kissed her. Soft and gentle, hard and passionate. He cupped her face with his hands, and she let out a small sigh. And to him it was like coming home. She tasted beer in his lips, she felt his need for her, and she forgot everything but him. She led him in her bedroom and to her bed, and he made love to her like there was no tomorrow. The sky was still dark when he finally fell asleep.  
  
And in the cover of the darkness, she realized she was crying. And it was because of him.  
  
-----------  
  
He was still there when the sky turned to red and the warm rays of the rising sun swept over the waking city. He turned on his side and stared at her. She had allowed him to return in her bed, and he felt like he had been just using her, and he hated himself for that.  
  
She lay on her stomach, hands under the pillow, hair spread wildly around her face. The white satin sheet covered her lower back and thighs, leaving the rest of her tanned body exposed for his eyes. She was like drug to him, and he knew he couldn´t get enough of her.  
  
The sound of his cell phone forced him off the bed and search for his clothes. He found the phone from the floor under his shirt and sighed as he saw the name of the caller.  
  
After disconnecting, he gathered rest of his clothes from the floor and dressed quietly. He turned to look at her, and found her awake, watching him. She gave him a sad, sleepy smile, but said nothing. And he wanted to tell her that he wasn´t sneaking out, wanted her to know that he had stayed to wake up with her.  
  
Her cell phone vibrated on her night stand and she reached for it.  
  
"It´s Horatio." He told her and pulled his jacket on.  
  
She nodded understanding. He stood there in her bedroom and watched her holding the still vibrating phone, and for a moment he thought of kissing her before leaving. And for a moment she let herself belive that he would.  
  
"I´ll see you there." He said instead before leaving, and she anwered her phone feeling once again being used by the man she loved.  
  
-----------  
  
"Do you love him?" Alexx looked up from her lunch and her heart ached because of the sad smile on her friend´s lips.  
  
"Yes." Calleigh admitted softly. "But I shouldn´t."  
  
"Why is that, sweetheart?"  
  
"Because he doesn´t love me. He needs me in his bed, and I let him use me. He appears on my door and I let him in. I go to him because I can´t sleep without him. And I hate myself for that. I hate him for that. But we can´t be apart."  
  
-----------  
  
She found him standing in the dark living room, staring out to the night, listening as raindrops drummed against the window. The wooded floor under her bare feet felt cold as she silently walked to him. She heard the sound of sirens coming from the streets.  
  
He wanted to tell her. That he loved her. That he loved her more than he did life itself, that he had loved her for a long time now. But he stayed silent, and she closed her eyes sadly, as she had known he held back the words. She leaned against his bare chest, and his arms went around her waist, and she felt safe.  
  
Hours later when the sun was rising behind the grey clouds, and when the rain was falling down from the sky harder, she let herself fall asleep next to her lover.  
  
It was still raining when she woke up the next time. He lay on his side, an arm protectively around her stomach. She turned her head to see his face, and very gently reached to touch his rough cheek, a thumb running over his full lips, and she knew she would love him for the rest of her life.  
  
She left the warm bed and tiptoed into the bathroom and closed the door quietly. After her warm shower she returned back to the bedroom and found her bed empty. And for a moment she hated him again.  
  
The sweet aroma of fresh coffee filled the air as she walked into the kitchen, and she was surprised to see him leaning against the counter wearing white tee-shirt and jeans, holding a steaming cup.  
  
"Here." He said and gave her the much needed coffee.  
  
She smiled softly and brought the cup on her lips. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, and for a while he just stared at her. She had dressed for work, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands already escaping to frame her face.  
  
"I love you." He said softly.  
  
She lifted her green eyes from her coffee. "I love you too."  
  
"I´m sorry it took so long to tell you."  
  
"This is a perfect time." Her voice was soft.  
  
"I have loved you for a long time, Cal. Longer than you can imagine. But I´m afraid."  
  
"You don´t have to explain."  
  
He moved closer to her and pushed the lock of blonde hair back behind her ear. "I am not good in relationships."  
  
"I could lie and say you´re doing fine." She whispered softly, looking down to the cup in her hands again.  
  
He chuckled quielty and took the coffee from her to place it on the table behind her. "I love you." He said again. "And I promise you won´t ever have to cry because of me again."  
  
And she wanted to ask him not to promise things he had no control over. But she couldn´t, because she knew he wanted to mean it. That he wanted it to be so.  
  
He cupped her face and leaned to kiss her, and she felt loved. And it felt wonderful.  
  
The End 


End file.
